You're not a hero, you're a liar
by SilverHOSS
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que Kyle vió a Cartman,desde que Eric lo salvó de ser un prisionero de la guerra y de su pequeño romance.Pero ahora Kyle va a darle el último adiós. Song fic, Kyman,Style al final!


_Bueno aquí está mi primer fic, sean comprensivos conmigo, por favor xD_

_No soy fan del Kyman pero cuando oí esta canción se me vino la idea a la cabeza y tenía que escribirlo antes de que mi limitada memoria lo olvidara jo jo jo!_

_Además que tiene que haber Style a la de afuerzas! xD_

_Así que supongo que a esto se le puede llamar Song fic _._.'

_La canción es Heroes de All Time Low_

_Ni la canción ni South Park me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños._

_**Not gonna miss you when you're dead and gone.**_

Volví a mirar a hacia tu fría lápida, ahí donde te enterré el mismo día que moriste en frente de mi. Es curioso como tú siempre creíste que serías el héroe al final, y yo te llama "estúpido gordo" por creer eso.

Y mira a tu alrededor, no hay nadie que de verdad se acuerde de ti, no hay nadie que de verdad te extrañe, tal vez solo yo…porqué los demás aquí presentes vinieron por mí.

_**Not gonna talk about you over and over and over.**_

_**Not gonna file you under latest nostalgia, not happily ever after**_

He hecho lo que te prometí, ¿recuerdas aquel momento en el que te dije que por más que trataras, no hablaría de ti cuando murieras? Pues dicho y hecho, ya no hablo de ti una y otra vez como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos juntos…

Pues bien, haz de saber que no me arrepiento de nada, que te sigo odiando a pesar de que lograste que sintiera algo por ti en algún momento de ese estúpido viaje al que me llevaste para huir, que por más que quiera sentir pena por ti, no siento la más mínima. No lograste tener tu final feliz.

_**Not gonna listen to your played out songs (played out songs).  
>Don't wanna think about you over and over and over.<strong>_

Ya no he escuchado esas viejas canciones que ponías en la radio cuando nos escondíamos en el tren, en verdad que no las soportaba, pero no decía nada porque te ponían de buen humor y te hacían más fácil de ganar a la hora en la que discutíamos.

Pero debo de admitir que aún me cuesta trabajo dejar de pensar en ti como persona, porque puedes estar seguro de que románticamente ya no eres nada para mi, quiero dejar de pensar en ti una y otra vez.

_**Not gonna read about the latest fads on your trendy blog,  
>I want nothin' to do with that.<br>**_

Aún tengo el diario que escribías por las noches cuando pensabas que yo ya me había dormido, ese que cuando te diste cuenta de que ya era tu hora, me dejaste para que leyera las cosas que por tu orgullo jamás me dijiste a la cara y que me hiciese más dolorosa la escena dónde te perdí totalmente a manos de mi gente, ese donde escribías las partes románticas como un poeta y con gran gracia las partes en las que te burlabas de mi y de mis amigos, sobre todo Stan, decías que hablaba de él como una adolescente enamorada y te encelabas, pero cuando lo negaba, te relajabas. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tenías razón en ese asunto. Amo a Stanley.

Pero yo ya no tengo nada que hacer con este diario, no quiero tener nada con él, así que te lo dejo, lo dejo aquí contigo para que muera en tus recuerdos y en los míos.

___**'Cause you've made a mess of everything,  
>(And I'm not listening).<strong>_

Porque siempre fuiste un desgraciado exagerado, te gustaba darle demasiada importancia a los pequeños detalles por más patéticos que estos fueran, siempre hacías un desastre_._ Porque hiciste todo un desastre. Y yo no te escuché…

_**You're not a hero, you're a liar.**_

El recuerdo de aquella noche cuando llegaste al lugar donde nos tenían presos, cuando posaste tu soberbia mirada sobre mi y convenciste a tus compañeros de salir un momento para sacarme de aquel lugar. Fui el único al que te llevaste, dijiste que solo querías salvarme de aquella tortura, demostrarme que podías ser un héroe. Corrimos por las calles como desesperados mientras tomabas mi mano hasta que logramos escapar y fue cuando todo empezó, cuando me di cuenta de que eras un gran mentiroso.

_**You're not a savior, you're a vampire.**_

No eras un Salvador, no querías salvarme, simplemente querías que fuera tuyo, lo lograste aquella noche…me chupaste como el vil vampiro que eras, pero no te detuve.

_**Sucking the life out of all the friends you've ever known.**_

Nos encontraron, pensé que habíamos perdido pero a pesar de todo siempre fuiste un hombre con facilidad de palabra, una de las pocas cosas que en verdad pude admirar de ti, tenías bastantes amigos pero eras un maldito manipulador y gracias a ello nos dejaron en paz, no nos siguieron, para ellos no paso nada, para ellos yo nunca escape y tuve que hacer el maldito papel de un pro nazi. Fue cuando entendí que tu solo te aprovechabas te tus amistades, te aprovechaste de mi…

_**You're just a trainwreck, not a winner.**_

Pensaste que habías ganado, que ME habías ganado, que era tuyo aunque eso tenía un poco de verdad.

Nadie te podía parar, te comenzaste a descarrilar y me empezaste a perder, a perderte tu mismo. Te volviste un descarrilado, no un ganador.

_**Up on your soap box preaching down to the sinners.**_

_**A saint without a cause, we're not listening, we're not listening.**_

Esa mañana cuando te acompañe a un campo de concentración no me pude sentir más miserable, yo ahí parado, sin ser tocado, a tu lado, mientras los demás sufrían con tu sermoneo sobre aquella tarima, diciéndoles lo miserables que eran por ser judíos. Te creías un puto santo, sin siquiera tener una razón para creerlo. No quise oírte, no te oí, no te oímos. _****_

_**I'm gonna a start a revolution,  
>Of convoluted disillusion.<strong>_

_**(Start a revolution)**_

Dormimos ahí en uno de los cuarteles, y no lo pude soportar, salí a escondidas. Me las apañe y libere a varios de su tormento, todos corrimos. Desate una revolución por llamarlo de alguna forma. Y tú lo supiste todo el tiempo, más no me detuviste, solo me miraste con desilusión.

_**I'll lead a war with no conclusion,  
>And in the final hour I'll be a confident coward.<strong>_

Por un momento lidere ese movimiento, empecé esa pequeña Guerra que al final no tuvo conclusión, que solo termino contigo. Y al ver eso y ver como perdíamos poco a poco termine huyendo, deje a los demás. Termine siendo un cobarde al final.

_**'Cause if we stand for nothing, we'll fall for anything.**_

Porque si estamos a favor de nada, vamos a caer por nada.

_**You're not a hero, you're a liar.  
>You're not a savior, you're a vampire.<strong>_

_**Sucking the life out of all the friends you've ever known.**_

Mentiroso

_**You're just a trainwreck, not a winner.**_

Gordo, racista, antisemita

_**Up on your soap box preaching down to the sinners.  
>A saint without a cause, we're not listening, we're not listening.<strong>_…

_****_Estoy seguro que si tu jefe hubiera visto lo que me hiciste, lo que hicimos aquella noche, Igual hubieras muerto.

_**Now this is moving in the same direction,  
>But I'm a little too spent to care.<strong>_

Fuiste lo demasiado ingenuo para salir a buscarme, cuando saliste todos corrieron en tu dirección a hacer lo único por lo que aún vivían, matarte y matar a los demás de tu bando. Me sentí como mierda al notar que no me importaba ni un poco lo que te hicieran.

_**'Cause it's a battlefield 'til it blows over,**_

Hasta que lograste acercarte a mí y darme ese estúpido diario, el cuál logro conseguir mi arrepentimiento y mayor tristeza, al hojearlo, leer cierta parte, y después verte morir.

_**Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.**_

Nuestros momentos pasaron por mi mente, y recordé lo que me dijeron mis padres alguna vez: "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca". Y creo que… eso fue lo que hice.

_**We're throwing stones though we live in glass houses.  
>We talk shit like it's a cross to bare.<strong>_

Todos dejaron salir su ira, sin darse cuenta de que pronto terminarían con todos, menos conmigo. Cegados por su sed de venganza, no se fijaron que no teníamos ni un poco de esperanza.

_**You're only relevant until you get older,**_

Fuimos minoría, no fuimos relevantes, ni si quiera tu mismo.

_**Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer (enemies closer).**_

Pero te mantuve cerca, lo necesario para conocer a los tuyos y aunque sea difícil de aceptar, ahora estoy aquí por ti, gracias a ti…_****_

_**They're gonna miss me when I'm dead and gone.**_

Pero a pesar de que al final huí como un cobarde, nadie se entero. A pesar de eso, me tratan ahora como héroe.

_**They're gonna talk about me over and over and over.**_

Hablan de mi una y otra y otra vez.

_**They're gonna file me under latest nostalgia, happily ever after.**_

Estoy seguro que me recordaran al hablar de esta Guerra. Al fin y al cabo yo si conseguí mi final feliz._****_

_**But I'm not a hero, I'm a liar.**_

Pero no soy un héroe. Soy un mentiroso. Haciéndoles creer a todos que luche hasta el final.

_**I'm not a savior, I'm a vampire.**_

No soy un Salvador, porque de haber sido así, probablemente seguirías aquí conmigo.

_**Sucking the life out of all the friends I've ever known.**_

Manipule a todos para salvarme, tal como me enseñaste.

_**We're a trainwreck, not winners.**_

Pero al fin y al cabo me volviste un descarrilado, justo como tú. No somos ganadores, esa es la verdad.

_**On a soap box preaching down to the sinners.  
>Saints without a cause, we're not listening, we're not listening, <strong>_

Y ahora soy yo quién trata de convencer a los que no son de mis creencias, con mis sermones, para que nos perdonen.

_**We're not listening, we're not listening.**_

Pero si algo aprendí con el tiempo que estuve contigo, es que nadie escucha. No escuchamos.

Me di la vuelta dejando tu recuerdo atrás. Caminando hacia mis acompañantes.

-Todo bien?- Me pregunto Stan, ha!, si supiera lo que pase contigo…

-Todo bien- Contesté con mi sonrisa más hipócrita.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, comienza a helar- Escuche la voz de Kenny, la cual era apenas audible, a pesar de que no tenía su capucha, pero al parecer en verdad moría de frío.

-Me parece bien- Contesté tomando la mano de Stan para comenzar a caminar, él solo se tomó fuerte de mi mano y me paro para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla. Sonreí tímidamente, con un leve sonrojo y después nos hicimos camino a casa.

.

.

.

Adiós Eric Theodore Cartman…

_Bueno, así termina todo ._.' _

_Críticas constructivas, tomatazos y sugerencias son bienvenidas._

_Disculpen si esto se torno muy incoherente pero ya tenía sueño y no lo revise bien xD_

_Bien, ahora tendré que empezar con mi siguiente fic! Y será un hermoso Style *Risa malévola*_

_Como adoro esa pareja! ._

_¿Reviews? *3*_


End file.
